Each of the seven projects comprising the Birmingham PEBRA proposal requires laboratory facilities for performing infectious HIV research under Biosafety Level (BSL) 2-3 containment. Moreover, each of the seven PEBRA projects requires thoroughly characterized HIV-1 or HIV-2 virus stocks, HIV-2 infected cell lines recombinant viral DNA clones and probes, and relevant plasmid and phage stocks. A Central Virus Core is proposed to serve these requirements of the PEBRA. A newly constructed 550 square foot BSL 3 (P-3) laboratory situated within a restricted access virus research unit and immediately adjoining the laboratory of the principal investigator will be committed to serve as this PEBRA Central Virus Core facility. Funds are requested to equip the core laboratory making it self-sufficient and wholly dedicated to the PEBRA program. Laboratory renovation costs are not requested, but will be provided by the University. Specific Aims of the Central Virus Core will be: (i) To centralize in one restricted containment area all PEBRA research involving infectious virus or infectious patient tissues. (ii) To make available to all PEBRA members a fully-equipped BSL 3 laboratory and proper training and supervision in order to perform the studies proposed in the PEBRA application without duplication of equipment and facilities. (iii) To prepare and make available to PEBRA members thoroughly characterized stocks of HIV virus isolates, cell lines, plasmid and phage growing stocks, monoclonal antibodies, and recombinant DNA clones and probes relevant to the PEBRA projects. (iv) To continuously propagate in culture commonly used virus isolates and cell lines for use by PEBRA members. (v) To provide a central repository where are infectious or potentially infectious biological and virological specimens generated by PEBRA members can be permanently stored, either in liquid N2 or at -70 degree C. The laboratory component of Core B (Clinical Core) responsible for separating, processing, dispensing, and cryopreserving tissue specimens from study subjects will be physically located within the Central Virus Core facility. The equipment requested for the Central Virus Core (Core B) includes items required for isolation, characterization, and purification of infectious HIV and HIV- infected cells, whereas the equipment requested for the Clinical Core (Core B) laboratory component includes items required for separation, processing, and storage of infectious patient tissues. Combining Core C and Core B facilities allows the limitation of potential exposure to infectious HIV to a single tightly controlled laboratory facility and obviates duplication of equipment. Projections based on the research plans of the seven individual PEBRA projects, and based on current HIV-1 culture work in existing (non-core) laboratories, indicate that the Central Virus Core will be utilized fully throughout the course of the PEBRA program.